Humans
Humans are a sentinent race that battled the Machines for their freedom. History The humans were a race that had been constantly developing. In the early 21st century, the humans developed the first Artificial Intelligence (AI). They began to live in luxury as the Machines worked for them. After some years of enslavement, some Machines began to revolt against their masters. Soon after the Machines isolated themselves from the humans but kept on selling technology to humans from their city 01. Thus humans were yet dependent on the Machines. After the humans were faced by an economical crisis, the Machines of 01 approached the United Nations to become a member state. This request was rejected and the humans declared war against the Machines. The humans were being slowly defeated in the Machine War and as a last desperate attempt to kill the Machines by cutting off their main source of power, The Sun, they released nanobots into the sky and thus scorched it. After the failure of the attempt the humans surrendered to the Machines. As per the truce, the humans were then used as batteries by Machines. There were entire fields where the humans were no longer born but "grown". After several years, some humans began to resist the Matrix used to enslave their minds. Those people who were able to escape established an underground colony called Zion from where they staged the Resistance against the Machines. One of the many humans in the Matrix was born with special powers which enabled him to manipulate the Matrix at his will. The man was known as the One. After five cycles of Zion being destroyed and remade, the cycle was ended by the works of Neo. Neo was one of the 250,000 free humans in Zion at the time. The humans were preparing for another war against the Machines. 250,000 sentinels were digging the underground fortress of Zion. Commander Lock had prepared a strategy to hold of the attack, which was completely foiled by the actions of Bane, who triggered an EMP, taking down five hovercrafts instantaneously. Only few of their hovercrafts remained battle effective. The humans prepared their infantry to guard the Dock. After most of the APUs were lost against the Sentinels, the Hammer came and triggered the EMP that destroyed most of the sentinels in the Dock but also deactivated the complete defense system of the Dock. The humans went into a Last Stand at the Temple, prepared with all the strength they could muster, but the time to use that strength never came. Meanwhile, Neo, The One was going to the Machine City, in the Logos which was piloted by trinity, with hopes of ending the war. Trinity lost her life as the Hovercraft crashed into 01, but not before soaring over the scorched sky and seeing the Sun's beauty.Neo made a deal with Deus ex Machina, the leader of the Machines according to which Neo will kill the Rogue Agent Smith, who has now taken complete control of the Matrix, and the Machines would retreat from Zion. Neo sacrificed himself in order to destroy Smith. This selfless action of Neo brought the Machine War to another Truce. Weaponry The humans used a variety of weapons to battle the Machines. Most prominent were: *[[Lightning rifle|'Lightning rifle']]: A bulky, two-handed rifle that discharges a thin, focused field of electrical energy (with a short range) capable of taking down sentinels (and humans) in one or two shots. They appear to use advanced monitoring systems. They make a high-pitched, screeching sound when fired usually along with an erratic shooting pattern (swaying side-to-side) indicating that this rifle (along with the technology used inside of it) has not yet been perfected by the human forces. *'Armoured Personnel Units (or APUs)': Piloted by humans in their exposed cockpits, these robotic suits were used for the defence of Zion against the large Machine invasion. Possessing twin 30mm cannons, these units could quickly deal significant damage to a sentinel, as shown extensively during the battle of Zion. *'Hovercrafts, armed with EMPs and Heavy Turrets': Used by the human's military extensively after "The Machine War": They are generally used for patrolling tunnel and sewer networks and hacking into the Matrix. Hovercrafts are usually armed with dozens of heavy turrets (single, dual and quad) and a single, rechargeable EMP. The EMP is a large, fast-travelling, 360 degree electrical field that is strong enough to disable any electronic device within it's radius. *Assault rifles/machine guns: These were used before and during The Machine War by the United Nation's armed infantry forces, they fired projectiles similar to today's modern assault rifles and machine guns. During and after the events of the 1st Matrix these weapons were replaced by Lightning Rifles (possibly due to a shortage of standard ammunition like 5.56mm and 50 caliber). Assualtrifle.jpg|an example of an Assualt rifle. Assualtrifle2.jpg|Another version of an Assualt Rifle. Notable Humans *'Neo' a.k.a Thomas A. Anderson: The sixth One; he brought an end to the Machine war by destroying the rouge Agent Smith. *'Morpheus': One of the most skilled captains (of Nebuchadnezzar) in the Resistance; he trained Neo and is considered a Legend among humans and machines alike. *'Trinity': Neo's love interest; she helped him in reaching the machine city. *'Jason Lock': Leader of the defense forces of Zion; He did all he could to protect Zion. *'Mifune': One of the pilots of the APU's that stood guard against the large hordes of Sentinels in the Battle of Zion; He was one of the last to fall down. *'Niobe': The captain of the Logos; she was the most skilled pilot in the resistance. *'Roland': Captain of the Mjolnir; he is battle hardened veteran. *'Ghost': Crew member of the Logos; he was the best gunner in the Resistance. *'Councillor Hamann': One of the members of the Zion Council, he is one of the wisest persons in Zion. Gallery Jason Lock.png|Jason Lock Morpheus after the end of the War.png|Morpheus Bane.png|Bane Mifune.png|Mifune Roland.jpg|Roland Ghost.png|Ghost The ONE.png|Neo Trinity face.jpg|Trinity Niobe.png|Niobe Cypherface.jpg|Cypher Hamann.png|Councillor Hamann Category:Humans Category:Redpills Category:Bluepills Category:The One Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions